1. Field of the Invention
The invention in the field of biochemistry and medicine relates to compositions comprising mutant proteins of plasminogen activator inhibitor-type 1 (PAI-1) which have the capacity to inhibit the enzyme elastase and to inhibit vitronectin (Vn)-dependent migration of cells. This invention also relates to uses of these proteins for the treatment of diseases and disorders associated with elastase activity or in which migration and migration-driven proliferation of cells have pathophysiologic consequences.